GRATE TWINS
by xxxalishababesxxx
Summary: i pitty the boys having twins in their life xx crap summary but grate story so please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy people thorght i would write a story that involves twins, hope you guys like it, please review. If there is an writting in italics then it means that they are mind talking.**

**Disclaim: i do not own lost boys but i do own mia and kia**

**Charaters:**

**Name:mia hopkins **

**Age: 16**

**Hair colour: blonde almost white**

**Eye colour: midnight blue **

**Name: kia hopkins **

**Age: 16**

**Hair colour: jet black**

**Eye colour: bright green**

**chapter one **

**Max pov**

when i saw them for the first time i could smell the power coming of them, it wasn't power which they had because they were rich and well known in the night club business, but actualy power raditated of them. It was dark and mysterious, it would send a chill down any man's spine, it showed behind there sweet innocent smile's was pure evil, if you could feel what i felt then any one would go to the ground in fear.

"Ah how nice to see you again nick", i said shaking the red heads hand.

There i was in an office of one of the most busy's nightclubs with the owner Nick Hopkins. He was a tall man, with fire red hair and dark brown eyes, he looked just like his mother and father cleara and dean hopkins, it was such a shame what happened to them what brought them not to be here, especialy with there three children.

"And you max, i supose you know what happened to our parents"

"Ah yes i heard a terible thing to happen, especial to such young children like you"

"I wouldn't count myself as being young am nearly 54 max but as for my sisters yes a deverstation to them"

"I agree, i gusse you know why am here"

"Yes i do, please take a seat", he motioned to the seat opersite the desk.

"Girls, as your parents oldest and closest friend, they trusted me if anything ever happened to them then you girls and nick would come into my care if you were not old enough, as nick is most defently old enough he will not need to come into my care but a for you girls you are still not at an age were you can be left so am affaid your going to have to come back with me"

They nodded in understandment then sood up, it turned out that they knew this was coming as they had ther suitcases packed behind them. Standing up i said good bye to nick and made my way out of the club and took the girls to my car, we got in and drove back to santa carla. Where the boys and thorn waited for us.

**xxxxxxxxx back in santa carla xxxxxxxxxxx**

We were back in santa carla in no time, i had trusted the boys with my house and with looking after thorn, or should it be the other way around. Before i even walked in the house i could hear the sound of thorn barking from the out side and the boys messing around screaming, oh lord what had the boys done now. Walking in the frount room i saw thorn had his teeth bareing at david snapping away going for him, just as he was about to bite david he stopped and started whipering in fear and shrinking down in fear. I noticed then that the twins had walked into the room and there power filled the room, the boys must of felt it to as they to stopped what they were doing and turned to the girls.

"Boys this is Mia and Kia, they will be staying with us for awile you will treat them with respect, do you understand"

Not one of them spoke they all just noded.

"Good, now girls your rooms are straight up the stairs and first on the left, i will levae you for the night so you can get ready"

They noded and made there way up the stairs, it wasnt until they had gone that david spoke.

"Who are thay"

"They dabid are mia and kia hopkins, there parents were dear friends of mine and unfortantly died, and i was trusted with looking after there children"

"The power coming of them was so strong", marko said biting his nails

"I know my son there parents were bery strong and rich vampires, and it is said if a vampire has a child then they would hold so much power, as for them they are twins which means they are the most strongest of our kind ever, which nobody likes vampire or not that is why they are hunted by our own kind"

"Lets go boys, we need to feed before the sun comes up" david said

He left with all the other boys following, i could tell they wasn't happy with what had gone on, but he cannot say anything i have let him keep star so he should be grateful.

**SO THEN HUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HUYS SECOND CHAPTER IS HERE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !**

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN LOST BOYS (A GIRL CAN ONLY WISH)**

**chapter two**

**girls pov**

We made our way up the stairs and straight to our new room, it was nice much smaller then our old room but it woud do for now. There was a two windows that led onto a small roof and below some rose bushes, the room was painted cream and a redish purple, and had two matching beds that were atleast a meter apart; there were two wardropes which we both unpacked our clothes and other belongings into.

"I dont like it here", Mia was first to speak

"Neither do i, i want to go home", i said in understanding

"I do to but were stuck here until we can prove that we are muture enough"

"I know, so what are we doing for the night", i said it was so boring here i needed fun and excitment

"Am not sure but we are not staying here", mia said

With in a second she was climbing out the window and down in the bushes below, it wasnt long before i joined her and we were walking towards the sound of the music.

**xxxxxxxx at the boardwalk xxxxxxxx**

It was so busy girls running round screaming, it was so much fun and i could tell me and mia were going to have a good night.

"you girls new around here", said a voice from behind

Turning me and mia was face to face with one of max's boys, david.

"You two, your suposed to be at max's", his face grew angry

"Hey david who you talking to"

"Just a pair of girls that are in alot of trouble", david answeared back.

The rest of the boys joined david.

"What are these two doing here", dwayne said

"I have no idea dwayne but there going straight back", david answeared

"No please, we dont want to go back there, it is so boring and we want to have fun", this was the first time that me and mia had spoke to any of the boys and we did it at the exact same time.

"wow that is so crepy", paul said

"so you girls want to have fun", david asked his eyebrow slightly arched

"Yeah, please can we stay with you", mia asked

"yeah please", i added

"well i gusse but the moment you step out of line you are going straight back", he said firm

"we understand", we both said.

"good come on boys and girls, were going to find some fun",we fell into step beside paul and marko.

"so then girls how old are you both", marko asked trying to create convosation

"were both twenty", i said

"wow you two are young"

"yeah its so boring, no one thinks that were mature enough, its so annoying", mia nearly screamed.

"we'll girls your gonna have a blast with us", paul said wrapping his arms around us both, me and mia giggled this was going to be so fun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx later on that night xxxxxxxxxxx**

"so girls do you have boyfriend's", paul hooted.

We were on the beach a camp fire buring bright in the middle, the boys were all scatered around dvid was sat on a log with a cig in his hands; dwanye was sat crossed leged near david and paul and marko was sat/ laid next to me and mia.

"Maybe", mia answeared with a small giggle

"Why do you wanna know", i said eyebrow raised slightly

"Just wondering babe nothing more", paul answeard taking a drag of his joint.

Thats when mia grabbed it from his hand and started puffing on it, paul tried to grab it back but failed as mia pulled away just as he was to grab it, then i stole it from her hand and had a drag then handed it back to her, all while paul was trying to grab it from both our hands.

"so then

"Oh we do, many magical powers, do you wanna see"

"Yeah", paul and marko said like small children nodding there heads.

"Well go find us sombody", before i knew it they were gona and back with a man.

He was tall with dark hair looked like he was in hi early twenties, he wore baggy blue jeans and a black scraggy top. He would do just fine i thorght and i knew mia thorght the same.

"So what we doing here", the man asked

"We'll were having a party do you wanna join us"

"Hell yeah", he cheered

"But before you can you have to kiss both of us", mia explained

"Awww that's so unfair, why does he get to kiss ya both",paul whinned

"Shhhhh"

The man had a smug look on his face he strolled over to mia and kissed her and then over to me, his lips were warm and i could feel the pulse below them. He pulled back still with that smug look but it soon disapered from his face, next thing he was on the floor on his knees scratching at his throat. Me and mia let out an dark laugh, as his body began to shake and then went still, his mouth opened and out came thousands of little spiders, on the side of his cheeck was a gemini sign in black, it was mine and mia sign when ever we killed some one; as paul went to grab the body to get rid of it, it turnd into a mixture of dust and more spiders.

"Oh my god that was creepy", paul said jumping around

"It is pretty cool", i agreed

"The sun's starting to come up, we better be getting you two back and us home", david anounced standing up.

"But me and Mia can stay out in the sun for a little while"

"Well you girls might be able to but we cant"

sighing we made got on the back of the boys bikes were they droped us back at max's home, we snuck back in through the window and into one of the beds just like we never left the place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx so review people xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

girlies do you have any magical twin powers", marko said very intrested


End file.
